


Rooting for you

by jellyfishfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleader Oikawa, Crossdressing?, Drabble, I posted this around exam season last semester, M/M, Oikawa isn't actually a cheerleader, he's just wearing a cheerleader uniform, if you have exams let this motivate you ;), posted ages ago on tumblr but i like it so it goes here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi invited Oikawa over to help him study for physics, not knowing that Oikawa had a "lesson plan" all his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you follow me on tumblr you probably saw this lil drabble from when I [posted](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/post/132993327509/rooting-for-you#notes) it back in November, but I like it a lot so I'm putting it here too!
> 
> My friends really liked it too, here's some fanart for this drabble:  
> [by my friend Leek](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/post/133451503964/leekbutt-bless-thefreakyfashionistawriter-for#notes)  
> [by my friend Potato-san](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/post/134245591304/miyamuuras-i-didnt-plan-a-caption-for-this-it#notes)
> 
> Please enjoy this short lil read! =v=

Iwaizumi tapped the end of his pencil on the edge of his textbook, the pace getting faster with his growing irritation. He sighed when the equation he was trying to memorize still looked like hieroglyphics, or some other untranslatable language. Iwaizumi gave up looking at the offending combination of numbers and letters, tossing his pencil into his textbook with a growl of frustration.

He didn’t understand physics. But Oikawa did, the star-obsessed nerd. However, Oikawa still hadn’t come over.

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone while gnashing his teeth together in anger. Ten minutes. Ten minutes ago Oikawa texted him, saying he was on his way. It didn’t take ten minutes to walk up the street about four houses. Which only meant one thing.

Oikawa was taking his sweet ass time. And wasting Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi was about to call the asshole and tell him to haul it to his house when the doorbell rang.

“Iwa-chan~ I’m here!”

Iwaizumi got up because if he didn’t, no one else would answer. His father was staying overnight at the office to finish a large business proposal, and his mother was away for the weekend visiting his grandparents.

Iwaizumi opened the door and tried to tame the irritation on his face.

“You idiot, how long does it take to get…ready…”

Iwaizumi trailed off because upon looking at Oikawa, because seemed that Oikawa was wearing nothing but a huge trench coat and some knee high socks with sneakers.

“Oi, your outfit looks really suspicious. Should I report you and tell the mothers to keep their children indoors?”

“Rude!” Oikawa huffed, pushing past Iwaizumi to get inside. He took his shoes off but kept his high socks on. “It’s cold out, and I’ll have you know that this coat is very warm.”

“It’s too big on you. Is it your old man’s?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa said, wrinkling his nose. Iwaizumi noticed that his nose was fairly red; Oikawa’s skin always blushed easily from the cold like that. “…it’s my older brother’s. He left it last time he came over with Takeru.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be so cold if you had some long pants on. What’s under there, shorts?”

“No,” Oikawa replied, but his tone was oddly clipped in a way that forced Iwaizumi to drop the topic of what he was wearing under his brother’s stolen jacket. Then Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi over his shoulder with a smirk Iwaizumi didn’t like at all. “Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Shut up and help me with physics.”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi shoved him towards his room.

Inside Iwaizumi’s room, Iwaizumi immediately went back to his table and tried to decipher the equation once more. He could hear rustling, which meant Oikawa was finally taking the creeper coat off, and Iwaizumi figured Oikawa would sit with him soon.

“Hey Iwa-chan, where can I put my coat?”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. He spoke from around the chewed-up end of his pencil.

“Just toss it any…where.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes had darted up at the last word of his sentence, and now he wished he hadn’t. Because the sight before him was even more confusing than the string of variables he was attempting to learn.

Oikawa was wearing a tight sleeveless top and skirt that went together so well it almost looked like one piece. The outfit was two-toned with their school’s colors. It looked just like…

“A cheerleader’s uniform. Why are you wearing a cheerleader’s uniform.” Iwaizumi knew he was asking a question, but in his shock it came out like a statement.

Oikawa’s blush spread from his nose to his cheeks, but Iwaizumi knew it couldn’t be from the cold.

“I know you’ve been really stressed about this test, so I wanted to help you. More than just understanding the material. I thought maybe this outfit could energize you or something… Isn’t that what cheerleaders do? Pump people up?”

Iwaizumi wanted to laugh at how silly Oikawa’s logic and reasoning sounded, but all Iwaizumi could find himself doing was stare wide-eyed at Oikawa and try not to drop his jaw.

“Where did you even find one that can fit you?”

Oikawa wasn’t a small guy, and he definitely didn’t have a delicate female frame. The clothes themselves proved it; the skirt was tight around Oikawa’s toned thighs, the lack of sleeves showed off his muscled arms, the top stretched across his broad shoulders, and it wasn’t even long enough to cover the peek of chiseled abdominals Iwaizumi kept glimpsing.

“Ruri-chan,” Oikawa supplied.

A thick female form flitted into Iwaizumi’s mind as he remembered the robust base of their cheerleading team.

“She retired this year to focus on studies and getting into college, so I asked her for it,” Oikawa explained.

“Huh,” was the only sound Iwaizumi could produce.

“A-Anyway,” Oikawa stuttered, not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Physics?”

Iwaizumi nodded dumbly and Oikawa sat beside him. Oikawa began breaking down key terms and formulas, and Iwaizumi could hear himself making little grunts of agreement, but the words just went through one ear and out the other. Iwaizumi knew he should speak up because he wasn’t absorbing the material, but his mouth felt stuffed up with cotton. Whenever he tried looking over the text, he would glance back and look over Oikawa instead.

Oikawa idly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as he finished explaining the chapter. He looked up at Iwaizumi through his lashes and smiled bright at him.

“Does it make sense Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly. “Sure.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him. “That doesn’t sound convincing.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Iwaizumi replied, shutting his book closed. “I’ve been reviewing all day and I need a break. Like halftime, with American football.” That was when cheerleaders performed in games right?

Oikawa giggled. “Basketball has halftime too.”

“Why the hell doesn’t volleyball have it then?” Iwaizumi cursed whoever invented volleyball in a way to exclude the joys of cheerleaders.

“Hm, I don’t know, but I could give you your own halftime if you want.” The way Oikawa was looking up at Iwaizumi was definitely coy now.

“What did you have in mind?” Iwaizumi asked, voice rumbling lower in response.

Oikawa climbed onto his lap, placing his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and lightly massaging the muscles there that Iwaizumi didn’t even know were stiff from his studying.

“I was thinking I could show you my personal routine.”

Iwaizumi tried to control the fire Oikawa's words and sultry expression ignited in him. He took a shaky breath and placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips.

“You planned this.”

Oikawa’s eyes darted away and he bit his lip. “I did.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and nipped Oikawa’s neck.

“Ruri’s uniform might get dirty.”

Oikawa’s eyes met his Iwaizumi’s. They were almost electric, shocking Iwaizumi’s core with their excited expression.

“She said I could keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was and still is overly self indulgent... *sweats*
> 
> [tumblr](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/missaltuniverse)


End file.
